Love Hurts Part 1 of Part 3
by JA116G
Summary: Phoebe finds a guy she likes but he has a dark secret that could destroy the Charmed Ones.
1. Mr Perfect

Title: Love Hurts Part 1of a trilogy

Phoebe finds a guy she likes but he has a dark secret that could destroy the Charmed Ones.

Chapter One: Mr. Perfect

**Phoebe POV**

I walked down the streets of San Francisco. I had just come out of a shopping mall.

My older sisters Piper and Paige were at home, Piper was looking after Wyatt, her son while Paige was probably watching TV.

I looked at the bags of clothes as I walked to my car.

I walked past a coffee shop. I decided to by a light tea.

I walked inside the coffee shop and sat at a seat.

I walked to the counter. "Can I have a light tea please?" I asked.

"Sure, it'll be over in a few seconds," the counter guy said.

I walked to a spare table and sat down at the seat.

"Whoa," I yelped as I fell of the chair.

"I'm sorry," a guy's voice replied.

I turned around and in front of me was one of the hottest guys I'd ever seen.

"I'm sorry," he said. I stared into his brown eyes; his light brown skin and his perfectly shaped haircut.

"Are you okay," he asked.

He obviously went to the gym. He had nice muscles, biceps and he was fine!

"I said are you okay?" the guy asked.

I snapped back into reality.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I replied.

"I'm Kevin Sanders," the guy said.

"I'm Phoebe Halliwell," she replied.

**Piper POV**

I picked up Wyatt. I sat down with him on the couch.

"How is my son today?" I asked.

Paige, my youngest sister, walked into the living room.

She fluffed her red shoulder-length hair and then sat down beside me.

"Hey Piper," she said.

"Hi, Paige," I replied.

"It's 8:59," Paige said. "I thought Phoebe said she was just going to a shopping mall and then coming back."

"Everybody loses track of time," I said.

"Maybe she's having an encounter with a demon," Paige suggested.

"She's a big girl, she can handle herself," I replied.

Paige paced around the living room. "Why'd you want her anyway?" I asked.

"Just something," Paige replied. "9:00."

"What thing," I insisted.

"Just something," Paige repeated.

Phoebe entered the living room. "Bye," she said.

"Where were you little missy?" Paige asked.

"Remember I'm older than you, _honey_," Phoebe replied.

"Whatever you still need to help me," Paige asked. "Why _were_ you late?"

Phoebe picked Wyatt from my lap.

"I met the cutest guy ever," Phoebe said, squeezing Wyatt.

"That's what you thought with Cole," Paige said.

Paige had always had a grudge about Cole, but he was dead now, gone forever.

"Phoebe, you're squeezing him too hard!" I warned.

Just then Wyatt orbed back into my arms.

"Sorry," Phoebe replied.

Phoebe has a date, good, Piper thought.

**Paige POV**

"So what's this guy like?" I asked as we headed to the attic.

"He's cute he's funny," Phoebe replied.

"You love him," I added with a smile.

"But let's get back to the demon," Phoebe said.

They opened _The Book of Shadows_. They turned it until they spotted the demon.

"He had brown and black striped skin, and was wearing black," Phoebe said.

"There it is," I pointed.

_A guy with special powers who is able to steal a witch's power by getting close to them._

"Okay, that guy's trying to get near a powerful witch," I said. "We have to be careful."

But more came to me, maybe the guy Phoebe met was one of them?


	2. First Date gone wrong

Thanks for the reviews!

Sorry it's been long if you're reading!

Chapter Two: First date gone wrong

**Phoebe's POV**

"Do you think I'm overdressed?" I asked my sisters worriedly. "I think I'm overdressed."

"Phoebe would you relax?" Paige said. "You look fine."

That's what they always say. Kevin asked me out I'm freaking out. During that coffee incident I felt like I had a connection with him.

"I like him," I said. "I really like him."

"I know," Paige said. "So you stop worrying your ass about your date?"

I looked at her. "No."

_Ding-dong!_ I screamed.

Piper orbed in with Wyatt. "Where's the demon?" she asked.

"No demon, just Phoebe freaking out," Paige said.

Piper sighed and said living room and she and Wyatt were out in a flash of light, literally.

I walked down the stairs. My hair was let down, I was wearing a black dress, high heels, and I had dark red lipstick with gloss on top. I looked delicious.

"Hi," I said as I opened the door.

"Hey, Phoebe," Kevin said. "Ready to go?"

"Lead on."

- - - - -

Kevin pulled up his silver Mercedes Benz at a fancy looking restaurant called _Lace_.

We sat at a table and waited for a while for a waiter/waitress to come over.

"Good evening," she said.

We ordered some things that I can't pronounce.

After ten minutes the food came. That was a good ten minutes. I got to get to know him better. I really do like him.

Two ringtones went off. One was mine and I'm not so sure about the others.

"Sorry," I and Kevin said. I walked outside into the foyer.

"Hello?" I said.

"Phoebe get over here! A demon just attacked," Piper's voice came.

I ran back into the dining room. Kevin was waiting there. "I have to go," we said at the same time.

"Sister stuff," I said.

"Business," Kevin said.

**Piper's POV**

There were a dozen of them. I blew up two of them.

"Broken glass, Paige called and aimed at one of the demons.

One of them threw a fireball at me. I froze it. It was lying in mid-air.

I moved out of the way. I unfroze everything. "Fireball," Paige called at aimed it at the demon.

"Where the hell is Phoebe?" I asked.

Phoebe came and kicked a demon. "Hi," she said.

Phoebe kicked a demon and he went flying. I blew up another demon, Paige orbed a shattered glass and aimed at a demon.

The demons just disappeared.

I sighed. "I'll start cleaning up," Paige said.

"I'm sorry I came late," Phoebe apologized.

"Its okay 'cause none of us got hurt," Piper said.

**Kevin's POV**

I was in the underworld. I hated these past months. I was supposed to seduce one of the Charmed Ones. Phoebe was the one. She was pretty, smiley and giggly. Her brown hair and her nice, sweet perfume made me like her even more.

Why did I have to get chosen? I'm not one of them. All I know is that I have to destroy Phoebe Halliwell.

**To be continued...**

_Hope you enjoyed it!_


	3. Part two: Not so Mr Perfect, I don't be

Part two!

**Paige's POV**

**Chapter One: Not so Mr. Perfect**

Phoebe's getting on my nerves.

What's so special about her that she gets to talk to her "boyfriend" and apologize while I and Piper have to clean up the mess?

"No, I'm sorry … no, I'm sorry," Phoebe carries on saying.

"If she says that one more time, she's gonna be seeing from one eye," I threatened.

"Let her be," Piper said.

"I'm here, busting my ass cleaning up the house while she's there saying 'No, I'm sorry'," I replied. I said the last bit mimicking her.

"I think we should go up to the attic and find out something about that demon," Piper suggested.

Piper stood up and I orbed us up.

We flicked through the pages and then I saw the page about it:

_These are the assistant or workers of the demon on the page before. They're a mere distraction to thinking they're two complete different demons – but they're NOT!_

"Wow, this person knows a lot about him," I said.

"Like she experienced it," Piper said.

"There has to be a vanquishing spell," I said.

We turned the page. A spell came up.

_This heart that you deceived,_

_Was mine that you received,_

_I'm not sure if I'll love again,_

_I'll vanquish you to your end._

"We have to use it when he comes again," I said.

"Ya think?" Piper asked.

**Piper's POV**

I don't want to spoil Phoebe's heart, but I think her boyfriend is the culprit.

I mean in the _Book Of Shadows _it says the person tries to get close to you to kill you; maybe it's that Kevin guy.

"Paige, I think it's Phoebe's boyfriend," I finally said.

"Oh, thank God you feel the same thing," Paige said.

"How are we gonna tell Phoebe?" I asked.

"I don't know," Paige replied. "We have to just tell her."

"You're right."

**Chapter Two I don't believe it!**

**Phoebe's POV**

I asked Kevin to meet me near the restaurant we went to yesterday.

I can't believe my sisters think Kevin's a demon!

Yeah, I was eavesdropping, so what? I can't believe they suspect Kevin!

Kevin walked over to me. I hugged him and then we started walking.

"No offense, but why did you ask me to come here?" Kevin asked.

"Two kids came up to me today and they asked me if witches and wizards exist," I lied. "What would you say?"

"I don't really know, I stopped believing in witches and wizards exist when I was too old to trick or treat," Kevin replied with a smile.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Anyway why did you ask me?"

"In case I run into them again," I replied. "Bye."

"Bye," Kevin replied.

Kevin was innocent. Yes!

**Piper's POV**

"Where the hell are you, Phoebe?" I asked.

"I'm here," Phoebe replied. "And for your information Kevin is innocent."

After five minutes of debating the doorbell rang. Phoebe went to get it.

"Hey," Kevin said.

"Hey," I and Paige replied in a flat tone.

"Phoebe I was thinking about what you said and yes, I do believe in witches and demon – in fact I'm one of them!"


	4. Part Three Chapter 1 2

Part Three!

**Phoebe's POV**

**Chapter One True**

I ducked.

Kevin just threw a fireball at us – in fact me!

Paige and Piper were right. Kevin was the bad guy.

"The spell," Piper called.

"This heart that you deceived," they chanted, "Was mine that you received…I'm not sure if I'll love again –"

The demon shivered out.

"We've gotten rid of him for now," Paige said.

I didn't look behind. I ran upstairs.

**Piper's POV**

It reminded me of Cole. She was so heartbroken – just like she is now.

"I think we should go up there," Paige said.

Paige orbed us outside of Phoebe's room.

"Phoebe," I called. "Please open up."

"Phoebe," Paige called. "Please open up."

The door didn't open. "Okay, I'm going in there," Paige said.

"No," I stopped her. "Let her be."

**Chapter Two A way to keep him alive**

**Leo's POV**

I orbed into Phoebe's room.

"Phoebe," I said. I touched her shoulder. "I know you're crying. But if you want to listen, I _may _be able to help."

**Paige's POV**

Leo orbed in to the living room – with Phoebe?

"We have to vanquish that demon's ass!" Phoebe shouted; fury in her voice.

"Phoebe, you realize this will destroy Kevin?" I asked.

"Tear that spell up we can't use it now," Phoebe said.

- - - - -

"So what you're saying is that they turned him into a demon?" I asked.

"Yes," Phoebe said. "Just like Andy."

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Prue's ex," Piper replied.

"Well not exactly. They need a leader to keep them alive and they used Kevin's body," Leo added.

"So really, he's not the bad one, but it's those demons," Phoebe said.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Hello," I said.

Leo let out that strike of lighting thingies at a demon.

"Who else wants some?" Paige asked.

Nobody answered. Leo let out another strike of lighting.

"Too slow," I said.

A demon shot a fireball at me.

"Fireball," Paige called. She aimed it at a demon.

Paige went around blowing the demons up.

"Where's your leader," I asked.

"Right here," he said.

"Bring it on," I said.

I shot a kick at the demon. The guy threw a fireball at me. I levitated and kicked his face.

"I know you're good," I persuaded. "It's not really you. Fight it."

Kevin – I mean the demon grabbed me and threw against the wall.

Ouch.

"Leo," I called. Leo sent him flying with his lightning bolt.

My sisters helped me up and we chanted the spell.

"All that is good and all that is right, make him to what you should, and hold it up tight!" we chanted.

The demon started twisting and turning. A combination of my boyfriend and the demon appeared.

The demon screeched but disappeared.

I hugged Kevin. I'm so glad he was okay.

Leo orbed us out.

- - - - -

I and Kevin walked up the stairs of the doorway. I stared into his dark brown eyes.

"I usually don't go out with demons," I joked. "But I'll make an exception."

He smiled. "I'm glad." We stared at each other and we kissed.


End file.
